


Overcoming

by oralloy



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, Delayed Orgasm, F/M, Post Blind Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralloy/pseuds/oralloy
Summary: Danse picked the worst possible moments to question his existence and worth. *sigh*





	Overcoming

“This feels wrong,” he said hoarsely.

“Elaborate,” I suggested. Nothing about it felt wrong to me.

“It feels… perverse.” His fingers tangled in my curls. “You shouldn’t want … this. Me. Not when…” he trailed off. 

I sighed into the hard planes of his stomach. I still wasn’t certain which of us he was trying to convince, or why he still felt he had to try. 

“Do you really want to revisit this argument right now? Like, right now?”

Right now, when he was on a rapid countdown to an early morning lift off? Yet he remained stubbornly silent, which meant “yes”.

Very well, then. I could outstubborn a brahmin, Boston or the newer variant. I halted the corkscrewing of my hand and lifted my head from its comfortable resting place on his abdomen, propping myself up and pushing the sleep-tousled hair out of my face with the other arm. His own head was turned, facing the rays of sun that were just beginning to gild the rough boards of the wall. As if he couldn’t bear to see what I was doing to his gorgeous, unworthy synth body. 

“I think we’ve more than demonstrated how much I do, in fact, want you. You seem to reciprocate that same desire. Last night even.”

“You were drinking,” he said through a tight jaw. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your inebriation“

I snorted. “Puh-lease. I had one warm and very disappointing beer. You were far more satisfying. Two times as satisfying, as I recall. Besides, who took advantage of who there? I’d call it an even draw.”

Sometimes a little gentle teasing broke him out of his funk. Not this time though, and my heart rolled over inside my ribs. He had a long way to go down the rocky road of self-acceptance, but I’d walk by his side every step of the way. Did he still not understand that? 

“You shouldn’t have… No, I shouldn’t have. I’m not—“

“Stop right there.” The snap was back in my voice, because I knew exactly what he was about to say. 

“You’re not what? My partner? The man—“ deliberate emphasis spiked the word as it left my lips “— who I implicitly trust to guard my six?”

Easy, now.

“My friend? My lover?” I murmured in the softest and most coaxing tone I could muster. “Danse. Look at me.”

I waited until his eyes met mine, somewhere near his sternum. Maintaining deliberate eye contact, I slanted my head down and flicked the tip of my tongue out, tasting the clear bead that had gathered before his guilt and self-loathing intruded. 

“Funny,” I purred in my best Mistress of Mystery. “You taste human. Salty. Sweet. Incredible.” 

The muscles of his throat jerked in a convulsive swallow, but not quite fast enough to prevent the ragged moan from escaping. The hand that had fallen to the bed rose once again, cupping the back of my head to hold me in place. The momentum he’d lost came surging back, rehardening him deliciously.

Delicious indeed. The flick was followed by a lick, long and slow. And another when his eyes slammed shut and his mouth parted in a sharp inhalation. I swirled and curled with tongue and hand until his fingers fisted in my hair again. I explored and teased and took him deeply inside until his hips and stomach tensed with each up-and-down movement of my head and his urging hand. Until he uttered “please” and “don’t stop” and “I’m going to…”

I did stop, however. Just before the crucial moment, which was rather cruel of me, but I had a point to make. Again. My fingers squeezed the base of his cock as tightly as his did my hair. 

“Danse. Eyes on me.”

There was now little, if any, control left in his dark, desperate gaze. It well matched the heat that burned in my chest, belly, and lower. 

“Listen to me,” I enunciated. “Again, because we’ve been over this before.” 

I squeezed harder. 

“You are human, in every way that matters. Do you understand?”

If I sounded fierce, it was because I was fierce. So fiercely in love with him. As soon as he jerked his chin in the affirmative, I plunged my head down and deep-throated as much as I could as he bucked underneath me. Loosened my fingers and reveled in the drawn-out groan and broken syllables that spilled from his mouth along with his delayed release. 

Oh, he was beautiful, but especially so in these out-of-control moments. It was why I adored giving him head. Little ol’ mouthy me, causing the tightly-wound soldier to positively lose it, if just for a brief moment. Far too brief. I licked my lips and soothed him as he came back to earth, nuzzling and kissing his furred belly. Rubbing my thumb over his prominent hipbone and kneading a muscular thigh. 

Did he understand yet? Well if he didn’t, I was stubborn. And quite a repetitive nag. As I crawled back up his body to nest in the hollow of a shoulder I’d permanently claimed as my own, I paused. Gentle fingers traced the strips of sunlight-through-the-blinds that now marked his cheek.

“Never doubt the way I feel about you. I belong to you every bit as much as you belong to me. Got it?”

Maybe he did understand a little bit. The doubt and fear in his eyes were gone, at least for now. All that remained was Danse. My life partner, best friend, and outstanding lover.


End file.
